<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【m/f】汁汁桃桃 by FullcreamRabbit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22415887">【m/f】汁汁桃桃</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullcreamRabbit/pseuds/FullcreamRabbit'>FullcreamRabbit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chanlay - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>6110, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:40:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22415887</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullcreamRabbit/pseuds/FullcreamRabbit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Park Chanyeol/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【m/f】汁汁桃桃</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>三伏天，即使朴灿烈几乎每时每刻都待在空调房里，从停车场坐电梯上到公寓门口还是让穿着一身笔挺西装的他出了一层细汗，想要赶紧回家冲凉降温，然后再换上一条去沙滩专用的大裤衩瘫在沙发上喝冰可乐打游戏。</p><p>想到苏打汽水滋滋冒泡的声音，朴灿烈就不自觉咽了咽口水，甫一打开门，眼前的景象却又让他顿觉燥热了不少。</p><p>这世界上能让朴灿烈头疼的恐怕只有他的小外甥女张艺心一个人——其实也不是亲的，只因为十年前朴灿烈的姐姐嫁给了张艺心的爹当了继母，当年年仅16的朴灿烈便平白无故地收获了一个比自己小8岁还总爱黏着自己的小外甥女。</p><p>听说张艺心的亲妈当初是因为家族联姻嫁给她爸的，但性格又十分要强，生下张艺心仅仅两年后，就和自己的“真爱”跑了，而作为张家宠爱的独生女，张艺心从小就被无限地溺爱着，家大业大，自然要什么家里都会给，可物质上的富足弥补不了精神层面的缺失，年龄渐长，小姑娘渐渐地愈发古灵精怪起来，在很多时候都任性地让朴灿烈头疼。</p><p>就拿搬出来住这件事情来说，当初家里也是极力反对一个女孩子还没成年就独自居住，可都没拗过她的大小姐脾气，最后还不是由张艺心她爸出钱，在cbd高楼买了套不大不小的公寓让她住着，想到张艺心和朴灿烈这个小舅舅亲，就托后者时不时过去帮着照顾照顾。</p><p>想到这里，朴灿烈的嘴角就抽了抽，张家的大小姐在长辈面前大多时候还是乖乖巧巧的，最多有些小任性小脾气，可在他面前却不一样了，古灵精怪像个磨人的小恶魔，这一点在床上的时候体现的淋漓尽致。</p><p>哦对，忘了说了，商务精英朴总裁兔子只吃窝边草，面对每天让他生气的小外甥女，只想在床上狠狠地收拾对方一顿。</p><p>他阴着脸在玄关换下了鞋，一边单手为自己解开领带，一边绕到沙发另一侧，结结实实一巴掌拍到了张艺心撅着的小屁股上，雪白的臀肉晃了晃，张艺心嗔了一声，扭过头来不满地看着他，仿佛在质问他为何一回来就打自己一巴掌。</p><p>“给你说了八百遍，在家也麻烦你穿得像个人，你怎么就听不进去？”</p><p>朴灿烈上下打量了张艺心一眼，后者在被他打之前正撅着屁股趴在沙发上玩新买的游戏机，上半身穿了一件小短袖，下摆被自己打了个结拴在腰际，下半身却只穿了一条纯棉内裤，上面还压着水蜜桃印花，将小屁股裹得圆滚滚的。</p><p>张艺心毫不优雅地翻了个白眼，小嘴儿嘟起来。</p><p>“我在自己家还不能按照自己的喜好穿吗？”</p><p>“外人来了怎么办？”</p><p>朴灿烈呛了回去，张艺心抬起手指了指被胡乱搭在餐椅上的小吊带睡裙，说有人来了自己自然会套上。</p><p>朴灿烈懒得和她多讲，将衬衣下摆从裤子里扯出来，问张艺心晚上想吃什么，这一问，好像他的小恶魔又动了歪脑筋，双膝跪在沙发上代替走路朝他靠过来，两只光洁的藕臂松垮垮地环上朴灿烈的腰，刚好到他胸口的位置，软乎乎的胸脯挤压着他尚在沉睡的那家伙。</p><p>“吃鸡”</p><p>她无伤大雅地开着浑黄的玩笑。</p><p>朴灿烈伸出手轻轻捏着张艺心尖尖的下巴，小小的脸在他的大手中更显玲珑，他抬起大拇指用指腹磨蹭张艺心粉嫩的嘴角，小舌头配合地伸出来追着舔弄，朴灿烈自己都能听到自己粗重的呼吸声，想立马将小蜜桃狠狠肏一顿，肏到汁水四溅白浆都流出来，但他从外面回来出了些汗，自己都觉得脏。</p><p>“乖，等我先洗个澡”</p><p>张艺心也不气恼，软软地应了一声，似乎本来也没想现在就做，又转过身去，拿着手柄自顾玩起游戏来。</p><p>朴灿烈看了她两分钟，踩着拖鞋啪嗒啪嗒从卧室里将自己的居家服找出来，看到人还在沙发上玩游戏无动于衷，进浴室之前还特意嘱咐张艺心换件像样的衣服，他总是这样，一方面被小蜜桃外甥女气着，一方面又恨不得把她天天揣在怀里疼爱着。</p><p>想着张艺心的小屁股，朴灿烈迅速地冲了个战斗澡，再从浴室回到客厅的时候心情舒畅了不少也欣慰了不少，张艺心还是听了他的话换上了自己前些天新给她买的蕾丝小吊带，仍旧趴在沙发上，两只匀称的小腿懒洋洋地轮流抬起来，柔软的样子，脚跟都能打到小屁股。</p><p>他促狭地咧开嘴笑了笑，一手按着张艺心的腰，一手从柔嫩的大腿摸上去，一直伸进裙摆下，找到那个多汁的小蜜桃，隔着内裤用自己的大拇指缓缓揉捏，不一会儿便感觉到湿漉漉的水意。</p><p>他低下头咬了一口张艺心的臀瓣，心想小蜜桃真是全身都是蜜桃味的，这是在朴总裁开了一天长会后最能抚慰他的东西。</p><p>“来”</p><p>感觉到自己性器已经半硬，朴灿烈拍了拍张艺心的屁股，搂着她的腰让她跪在沙发上，调整好姿势好迎接自己。</p><p>“干啥？”</p><p>张艺心此刻虽跪在了沙发上，却丝毫不买账，满脸疑惑地扭头问朴灿烈要做什么。</p><p>“你不是要吃鸡？”</p><p>张艺心倒是噗嗤一声笑了出来，搭在腰际的裙摆都跟着晃动，她笑着说自己是想吃炸鸡，叫朴灿烈快去订，而后便继续打起了游戏，似乎游戏的魅力比小舅舅可大多了。</p><p>朴灿烈又置了气，心中因为又被小恶魔捉弄而埋怨不已，不过望着对方鲜嫩多汁的小屁股，以及没有内衣束缚着的小小的圆圆的双乳，心头的火被撩起来，就一定要找法子灭掉，他卡着张艺心的腰，隔着衣物用性器朝她顶了一下，粗暴地扒拉下对方的小内裤，稍微掰开臀瓣，便看到了粉粉嫩嫩的两片花唇，哼哼唧唧地说自己要先干完自己的事再说。</p><p>“呜——舅舅…我打游戏呢”</p><p>张艺心扭了扭自己的小屁股，一边将花唇朝朴灿烈埋下来的脸上抵了抵，一边却故作正经地把自己往外摘。</p><p>朴灿烈张开嘴对着肥厚的花唇吸了一口蜜，一边又在心里骂了一句小骚货，单手继续往裙里伸，成功找到两团圆圆的乳肉，食指挑弄乳尖，而后轻松握住肆意揉捏。</p><p>“你玩你的，我肏我的”</p><p>他灵活的舌头拨开花唇朝张艺心的花心里试探，柔软湿润地裹着自己，仅仅是舔弄一番，小骚货就已经汁水涟涟，就更别说等下一整根放进去抽插会湿成什么样子了，朴灿烈一边想着小蜜桃会不会潮吹出来，一边啧啧地舔弄着，蜜蜂似的贪婪吸取透明清甜的蜜液。</p><p>而张艺心此刻虽装模作样地盯着屏幕，其实早在朴灿烈回家的那一刻便心猿意马，虽然早就故意勾引和小舅舅滚在了一起，但无论什么时候再次见到朴灿烈，都逃不过心头一阵悸动，他低沉的蜜嗓，多情的桃花眼，还有仅仅一根就能让她高潮的手指，都让张艺心的骚穴湿噜噜出水，就算是出了汗的朴灿烈，在她眼中也充满了成熟男人的魅力，想被他抱在身上，或者按在床上粗暴地肏上一顿，全身脱力骨头散架的那种，然后再粘腻地贴在一起，靠在怀里昏睡过去。</p><p>身下的挑逗让张艺心几乎扛不住，小穴又酸又痒，秀口微启嘤咛不断，一想到又要被小舅舅的大鸡巴干，就觉得浑身酥软燥热不已，扭头看朴灿烈已经直起了身子，胯下那东西早就硬的发疼，此刻他一边扶着，一边用嘴撕开锡箔纸袋，拎着套子给自己戴上，皱着眉头的样子让张艺心觉得十分性感。</p><p>于是她配合地撅起了屁股，摇晃两下，就像一只发情的母猫，却招来了朴灿烈的嗤笑。</p><p>“别急”朴灿烈安慰似的拍了拍雪白的臀肉，将自己家伙夹在湿润的臀缝中来回摩擦着，里面湿滑连阻力都很小，全都是张艺心分泌出的蜜液以及自己的口水，淫荡极了，“你又不是不知道自己多紧，我可不想被你夹断”</p><p>朴灿烈回忆起给张艺心开苞的时候才叫格外痛苦，又紧又窄，连手指伸进去都费力，更别说要将自己的大家伙放进去了，而后两人每每在一起总是容易擦枪走火，不伐充满欢愉的时刻，但张艺心的小骚穴居然越肏越紧，好几次在高潮的时候生生将朴灿烈也给夹射了。</p><p>柱体夹在臀缝中来回磨蹭，表面的沟壑擦过柔嫩的花唇，令人浑身发痒，仅仅是摩擦几个来回，张艺心都已经高潮了，噙着泪转过头来求小舅舅赶紧肏进去。</p><p>虽然有蜜液做润滑，进去还是废了好一番力气，朴灿烈很纠结，不想太快而将张艺心弄疼，但自己又如此沉迷于看着她厚厚的花唇夹着自己老二的样子，最终整根没入张艺心的身体，他还没先动起来，小骚货按耐不住，扭着屁股收缩着穴口照顾起自己来，臀瓣贴在自己的胯骨上粘粘黏黏，臀尖被耻毛扎得粉红，还是不满足，只能由朴灿烈来顶弄，将人扶起来，大手去抓捏胸脯，大小适中，刚好能一手一个。</p><p>张艺心绵软动人地呻吟起来，跨坐在朴灿烈身上，配合着他的进攻还扭着腰取悦他，她知道自己骚的不成样子，但她也知道朴灿烈喜欢这样，于是便更加放纵起来，折过胳膊反搂住朴灿烈的脖子，撅起小嘴儿和他接吻。</p><p>他们仿佛在比谁更擅长舌吻。</p><p>“呜…舅、舅舅，用力肏心心好不好…”</p><p>朴灿烈用力往她身子里一顶，感觉都要顶开张艺心的宫口，后者自然没料到失声惊呼了一下，而后又对着性器兀自坐了回去，笑得一脸诱惑。</p><p>“够…不够不够，要舅舅把我抱起来肏…”</p><p>张艺心身子轻盈，而朴灿烈又常年健身，所以抱着做爱成为了张艺心最喜欢的体位，她依依不舍地暂时将朴灿烈抽出她的身体，下一秒变被朴灿烈考拉抱住，性器顺着湿滑的穴缝又塞了进去，整个穴道都被抵得满满的，张艺心早已被揉的泛红的胸脯贴上朴灿烈渗着细汗的皮肤，她埋在对方的颈侧，觉得朴灿烈身上不管什么时候都好好闻。</p><p>小穴在肆意的抽插中渗出丝丝淫水，噗嗤噗嗤地响着，快速的进攻将其打成粘腻的白浆，张艺心被抱在身上自下而上地肏弄着，变着法儿的呻吟娇喘，听得朴灿烈浑身酥麻。</p><p>“现在够吗？”</p><p>他一边咬住张艺心轻薄的耳廓，舌头模仿交合的动作朝她耳朵里钻，后者全身痉挛，高潮了不止一次，却还是满脸痴笑着，黏糊糊对他说舅舅好厉害。</p><p>又是几十下不分轻重的抽插，张艺心最终哭着潮吹了出来，澄澈的蜜液沾湿了朴灿烈的脚趾头，滴在地板上，他将性器拔出来撸动了几下，喘着粗气。</p><p>“射在哪儿？”</p><p>张艺心抿起了酒窝，侧过脸让他射在上面，粘腻浑浊的精液打在她的脸上，不老少粘在了她浓密的睫羽上，满脸餍足，又是一片狼藉。</p><p>朴灿烈始终无法吸取教训，两个人弄得不管有多狼狈，最后负责清理的永远是自己，他熟门熟路地将小蜜桃抱去浴室洗漱，完了之后换上了可爱的吊带裙，自己还心情甚好地为她扎了两个小辫子，然后再开始忙忙活活打扫起地板来，有时他觉得张艺心把他当保姆，可是他居然还保姆地很开心。</p><p>门铃响了，估摸着大概是炸鸡送到了，朴灿烈刚要去开门，张艺心倒是转过来露出一贯的小恶魔微笑。</p><p>“噢，我忘了给你说了，我爸说今天来看看我”</p><p>朴灿烈望着自己身上穿的小短裤，扔下拖把拔腿便朝卧室跑。</p><p> </p><p>The End.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>